1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a shampoo chair, enabling a client lie in a position with his or her head bent back when washing hair in a salon, more specifically, which is a sitting type shampoo chair, making a client being shampooed in a more comfortable position by letting leg support raised up in conjunction with the back of the chair bent back.
And, the present invention is a sitting type shampoo chair, which enables a client being shampooed in a more comfortable position by letting the chair support raised up in conjunction with the back support bent back using its foot support.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, shampoo chairs mainly used at barber shops or salons are divided to a motor-type shampoo chair and a sitting type shampoo chair, the motor-type shampoo chair controls the height of the chair using a motor and the chair back has a similar structure as the chair for dental clinic as a structure being more slanted and becoming horizontal by operation of motor. Also the sitting type shampoo chair is equipped with a chair and a shampoo stand to shampoo behind for shampooing by having the client bend the head backward and have the face upward.
Applications of many kind of the sitting type shampoo chair have been filed in the Patent Office of Republic of Korea. One such example is Application No. 20-2003-0030829 as of Sep. 30, 2003 (The title of invention: Chair for shampooing), comprises a hip support propping up the body, an armrest installed at the left and right side of hip support and a shampoo chair equipped with the back of a chair at the back of hip support and hair washing stand positioned close to the shampoo chair, where the hip support (11) and the back of the chair (12) are equipped to be folded by shaft seal, which contains what is bent back at a slow pace by a buffer means like absorber (20) and what interlocks hip support (11), leg support (13) to the back of chair (12) by the interlocking means connecting to link (22a)(22b) with hip support (11), leg support (13) equipped to be folded by hinge (23), the body frame (15) supporting hip support (11) by being equipped at the one side of lower part of the hip support (11) and hair washing stand (16) equipped with a shower (17) at the upper part of one side of the body frame (15).
The second example, Application No. 20-2004-0030798 as of Nov. 1, 2004 (The title of invention: Chair equipped with shampoo stand as one set), comprises seat (32) equipped with vertical frame (40) in the bottom; chair back (34) positioned at the rear part of the seat (32) and with the end part connected hinged (38) one another; shampoo stand (10) equipped with ceramic ware (12) for washing hair at the top, support frame (14) supporting the ceramic ware (12) formed in the bottom; base (20) equipped with driving means having piston (44) positioned at the bottom of the seat (32), with the bottom of the support frame (14) fixed and straight back and forth motion inside; the first support shaft (42) ascending and descending drawing a locus at the time of the piston (44)'s rectilineal movement, with one part of the base (2) combined by hinge, other end part combined by hinge at one part of the vertical frame (4), at one part of center, the end part of the piston (44) combined by hinge; the second support shaft (43) ascending and descending concurrently with the ascend and descend of the first support shaft (42), positioned in parallel having height difference to the first support shaft (42) to support seat (32) for the seat (32) to ascend and descend in parallel state, with one end art combined by hinge at one part of the base (20), other end part combined by hinge at the bottom of the chair; support subsidiary materials (60) with both ends combined by hinge at one part of rear side of the chair back (34) and at one part of the support frame (14) for chair back (34) to be erected or spread horizontally at the time of ascend and descend of the seat (32).
The third is Application No. 20-2006-0005919 as of Mar. 6, 2006 (The title of invention: One set type of chair and shampoo stand, safe hair washing machine) comprises a link device (40) operated by driving means, with sitting stand (11) of chair (10) ascending by the link device, rotation spread of chair back (13) and leg support (15) linked, the driving means installed in frame (50) supporting shampoo stand (20), frame-side bracket (51) to support chair back (13) protrudingly installed at top of the frame (50), the chair back (13) combined by hinge to the frame side bracket (51), and the driving means (300) is composed of reduction actuator unit (301) with piston shaft (350) combined with screw to shaft (340) outputting motor rotation power by reduction of speed and entered or absorbed from casing (360) and the piston shaft (350) is combined to the link device (40) by hinge (350).
The fourth example, Application No. JP 2004-031118 as of Feb. 6, 2004 (The title of invention: One set type of beauty parlor and barber chair and shampoo stand, safe hair washing machine) comprises seat basic plate, seat part installed to be slided to the seat basic plate, serve chair back shaft-supported for free assembly at top of arm expansively from rear side of the seat part, rack installed at rear side of the seat part, lock pin heading for rack side gear connected and disconnected to the rack and with spring receiving strength, chair back plate with main chair back shaft-supported for free assembly at erection plate formed by erecting from the seat basic plate, gas cylinder connected to the chair back plate, with operation means such as handle shaft-supported for free assembly at the seat basic plate equipped, in gear connected state with the rack according to that the operation means is in initial position and the lock pin receives strength by spring, the chair back plate is met to direction of waist rear by weight to the practiced person's the main chair back due to free state of the gas cylinder with the operation of the operation means, at the same time, the lock pin and the rack gears disconnected, making seat part move, met to fit the practiced's waist part by the arm moving and serve chair back moving with movement of the seat part, free state of gas cylinder stops, chair back plate is locked at waist rear, lock pin and rack gears are connected and seat part is locked at moving position with return of operation means.
However, the previous shampoo chairs mentioned so far had problems that it is difficult to keep an adequate distance between the neck rest of shampoo stand (concave part supporting the neck) and the seating plate due to everybody's variation of seating height, it acts as a heavy burden to the old and weak with less muscular power due to the structure that surrounding of the neck is pulled downward by center of gravity.